Music to my Ears
by Ashen-Star-Eclipse
Summary: My belated entry in the iPOD challenge craze. Prompted by a friend. Not my best work, but some have their charms.


_**iPOD Challenge**_

**_XoXoXoX_**

_**-Happy Ending—Sugarland**_

I was three when I first saw a happy ending. One akin to Cinderella, the fairytale happy-ever-after, the perfect ending. All it took was an umbrella over my head, a taste of kindness that I never had.

Ever since then, I have never been satisfied with the dysfunctional marriage of my parents. When I was fifteen, I decided that how I was raised, who my parents were, it didn't define me. I could find the happy ending I dreamed of.

_**-Tom's Diner—Suzanne Vega **_

Helga looked away from the couple in their passionate embrace, instead flipping through the morning paper. Sipping at the half full cup of coffee, she hears church bells in the distance, separated by the murmuring of the couple. And all she can think about is _him_, and a midnight picnic in the park.

_**-Fallen through—Skye Sweetnam**_

She looked in the glass, a smoothie swirling in the bottom. Bob was never home anymore, always promising more and more, saying her loved her, and yet here it was, ten o'clock, and he still wasn't home. Just another alibi would pour out of his mouth when she asked, another lie. Just like the day she first met him… And yet, she still loved him.

_**-Simple and Clean (English)—Utada Hikaru**_

"I love you."

"I'm sorry."

And all she wants to do is call him back, say 'Baby, don't go.' But she knows he doesn't know what love is, and all he wants to do is hold her no matter the consequences.

And nothing is like before, the morning after.

_**-Even Angels Fall—Sarah McLaughlin**_

"I'm ever-so-sorry, Arnold."

The line played in his mind over and over; he couldn't get it out of his head. All he could think of was perfect Lila, cheating on him.

"Come on, bucko. I'll buy you a drink." Helga wrapped an arm around him.

He shook his head. Looking him in the eyes, she said, "You know, no one is perfect Arnold. Even angels fall."

_**-Sugar Rush—A*Teens**_

She was the epitome of perfection. All sugar and sweetness, just like his favorite candy.

"Uh… Hi." He breathed.

"Oh, hello Brainy!" she smiled, bubblegum-pink lips pulling across frosting white teeth. "Would you like a cookie? I made them myself."

"Heh… Thanks, Gloria." He liked her sweetness.

_**-Good Morning Baltimore—Nikki Blonsky (Hairspray soundtrack)**_

Patty woke up with a smile. She nearly danced down the stairs with excitement. Today was the day her dreams would come true.

She slipped into the theater with excitement. She was going to be a star. She would have to thank Helga for telling her about the city's production of Hairspray.

_**-Going to California—Led Zeppelin**_

"The plane is leaving, sir."

"Well, I guess this is it, Bucko." The blondes stare at each other. Helga puts on a smile. "I'm sure you'll find her somewhere."

"Thanks Helga." He squeezes her tight. "I'm going to miss you. You're a great friend."

As he steps away the girl replies, "You know, finding the one isn't as hard as it seems." She looks across the airport at a muscle-bound man.

Taking one last glance back as he boarded the plane, Arnold thought 'It is when you find the 'one' is already taken.'

_**-Old Time Rock and Roll—Bob Seger**_

White socks.

White shirt.

Boxers.

Black tie.

The blond strutted down the hall, hairbrush in hand. Singing into her microphone, she belted out off-key lyrics. Eyes closed, she didn't see that someone peeked in the window.

Arnold decided to come back later. Helga looked like she was having fun.

_**-Growing Pains—(The theme song from the TV show)**_

Stella watched as Miles led the last of the Green-eyed people away from the flood.

He smiled, and Stella felt her heart sing. Nothing could keep them apart, and they could do anything together. They had each other. All they needed was Arnold.

**A/N:**

-Falls over dead- The last song was only a minute. Not much I could do. And, err… Sorry, not much variety when it comes to ships. And I'm a bit late. My friend told me to do one, but they never said what fandom to do it in, so I chose Hey Arnold. XD. They'll hate me.

My favorite is "Old time rock and Roll" or "Sugar rush." What's yours?

-Does anyone else miss the blue/purple buttons?--


End file.
